supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Wei Kiranoko
Biography Sun Wei Kiranoko (Chinese: 孫瑋 (Sun Wei)) (born January 15th 2007) is a 13-year-old Chinese boy and a fraternal twin brother of Sun Chen. He was born in Beijing, China in 2007. He and Sun Chen were put up for adoption in 2010 because their mother abused them. They were adopted by Marie-Anne and Joseph Kiranoko. Appearance Sun Wei has short black hair and brown eyes he looks attractive which Sun Chen does not approve of. He wears a red bandana around his neck which covers a birthmark and wears a Chinese school uniform sometimes, he wears a Dragon T-Shirt and has jeans with chains hanging he is also anorexic but is the same weight as his twin sister, while in school, he wears blue jeans and a red and gold t-shirt, his party attire is a red and gold t-shirt with blue jeans covered in glitter Personality Family Tree *Father: Joseph Kiranoko (1975-) *Mother: Marie-Anne Kiranoko (1974-) *Brothers: Hans Kiranoko (2008-), Akim Kiranoko (2016-), Rolf Kiranoko (2017-), Elliot Kiranoko (2026-), Matti Kiranoko (2027-) *Sisters: Sun Chen Kiranoko (2007-), Satoko Kiranoko (2009-), Setsuko Kiranoko (2009-), Ania Kiranoko (2010-), Adele Kiranoko (2011-), Dita Kiranoko (2012-), Agape Kiranoko (2013-), Alda Kiranoko (2014-), Mi-Yung Kiranoko (2015-), Monique Kiranoko (2023-) *Niece: Sun Ling Kiranoko *Brothers-in-Law: Satoshi Akato, Takashi Shikano *Sisters-in-Law: Ellen-Louise Poindexter *Aunts: Eva -Kiranoko, Aspen Kiranoko, Cassidy Tang- *Uncles: Lincoln Kiranoko, Braxton (1976-) *Cousins: Phoebe Tang ( -), Harmony Tang ( -), Naomi Tang ( -) *Grandmothers: Hazel Kiranoko ( -), Ingrid Tang ( -) *Grandfathers: Jasper Kiranoko ( -), Xavier Tang ( -) Relationships *Marie-Anne Kiranoko - *Joseph Kiranoko - *Rolf Kiranoko - *Sun Chen Kiranoko - *Hans Kiranoko - *Satoko Kiranoko - *Setsuko Kiranoko - *Akim Kiranoko - *Agape Kiranoko - *Alda Kiranoko - *Adele Kiranoko - *Ania Kiranoko - *Dita Kiranoko - *Mi-Yung Kiranoko - *Matti Kiranoko - *Elliot Kiranoko - *Monique Kiranoko - Exploding Spirit In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Conversations Satoko: "Sun Wei, Sun Chen, do you two hate us?" Sun Wei: "No? why?" Satoko: "I learnt about the Imperial Japanese aggression on China, scary." Sun Wei: "What topics did you learn?" Satoko: "Unit 731, Nanking Massacre, invasion of Shanghai, and other things...." Sun Wei: "It's.....quite alright, CCP has committed way worse crimes than that, but, look, that was way before Japan's "kawaii culture", and its anime, okay, Unit 731 and Nanking Massacre, if your biological ancestors were in it and mine were in Nationalist China and died, it's not my responsibility to hate you." Sun Chen: "Get it Satoko? We don't hate you and I'm not doing that one bit." Trivia *His full name is Sun Wei Zhao Kiranoko *His favorite food is rice *His favorite ice cream flavor is red beans *His favorite dessert is ice-cream mooncake, a dessert served during the Mid-Autumn festival in China *He also likes red mung beans *His favorite fruit is apples *He and Sun Chen are both fans of Dragon Ball Z but Sun Chen doesn't watch it, and she usually reads the manga, but in Chinese. *His favorite movie is Dragon Ball Evolution *His favorite music band is Evanescence *He enjoys learning about Ancient China *In Christmas 2019, he opened his presents to reveal a Dragon Ball Z manga volume 1, a $25 gift card to Starbucks, a Magic bullet smoothie maker, Dragon Ball Z manga volume 2, a movie gift basket and a Starbucks travel mug with the hot chocolate mix. And in his stocking, he found the new Street Fighter game, a red Game Boy Advance with the Chinese version of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and a board game. *For Halloween 2019, he was dressed up as a Samurai Future Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:People Category:Boys Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Fraternal Twin Siblings Category:People from China Category:People adopted from China Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from China Category:Children adopted from China Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from China Category:Boys adopted from China Category:Boys adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2007 Category:People born in January Category:Children born in Beijing, China Category:People from Minnesota Category:Children from Minnesota Category:Boys from Minnesota Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA